Wrong Place, Wrong Time
by StaindRedGlass
Summary: STORY 2: Abby is the suspect of a murder at a concert where all the evidence points to her being the killer. While the team investigates the murder in order to clear Abby, something begins to happen between Tony and Gibbs' daughter Jamie.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the 2nd story in my series. If you haven't read the 1st story, then I advise you to not proceed until you do. This is a series. It runs in sequence. To understand certain things (especially where Jamie came from), it's best to just start at the beginning. This series is kind of like my very own NCIS season 4. As of this point, the series consists of: story 1 A Link to the Past (comes in 3 parts)… story 2 Wrong Place, Wrong Time (current story). Hope you enjoy it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Saturday**

**Chapter 1**

For the first time since their friendship began, Abby and Jamie are finally at a concert together. The band they're watching is Abby's favorite band; Plastic Death. The concert is at a rather small place which has a bar and can fit roughly one hundred and seventy people as its maximum occupancy. The building has a couple back rooms behind the stage area. The bar is on the right side of the building. On the left side of the building there's a small hallway area with rooms. Both the backstage rooms and side rooms are off-limits to the concert-goers. The bathrooms are close to where the off-limit side rooms are. The music is playing loudly as most people crowd around the stage.

Jamie is up in front of the stage and has been there for quite some time, while Abby is more toward the back near the bar. Jamie makes her way through the crowd to the back to chat with Abby.

"How are you doing back here, Abs?" Jamie asked.

"I'm fine." Abby replied. "You enjoying yourself up in front?"

"Of course I am. You were right… Plastic Death is awesome." Jamie answered. "Where's your guy friend?"

"He's around here somewhere. Don't exactly know where he went though."

"What's his name again?"

"I don't remember."

"Ha-ha!" Jamie laughed.

"Excuse me if I can't remember a guy's name when I've had a little too much to drink."

"Guess I'm going be the one driving us home tonight. Unless you decide to go home with what's his face."

"I highly doubt that would happen. Besides… I'd have to be incredibly drunk and on the verge of death to go home with whomever the hell he is. He seems rather… creepy. Nice, but creepy. He's been hanging around me most of the night." Abby said. "It's kind of freaking me out in a way. Or maybe it's just freaking me out because I'm drunk. I really don't know."

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. You want leave as soon as I get back?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, I'll be back in a couple minutes."

Jamie walks away in the direction of the bathroom. Once at the bathroom, she opens the door and walks inside.

After getting out of the bathroom, Jamie is walking passed the small hallway area which is off-limits to the concert-goers. The security guard who is supposed to be there watching and making sure no one goes into the area is nowhere in sight. Jamie notices something at the end of the hallway. It appears to be a hand, or least something that resembles a hand. It's hard for Jamie to tell exactly because it's lying just inside of one of the doorways. Jamie continues to look down the hallway at the object as she's trying to figure out what it is exactly. She strains her eyes as she really can't see a large enough portion of the object to determine what it is. She finally notices a trail of blood drops coming out from the hallway and leading into the open concert area. As Jamie begins to descend down the hallway because her curiosity has gotten the better of her, a security guard grabs her by the arm.

"Miss, you can't go down there."

"I think there's a body in that room at the end." Jamie points down the hallway. "There's also blood on the floor."

"Stay here."

The security guard walks down the hallway to the end where the hand is lying in the doorway. He looks inside the room. Jamie was right, the object is a hand. In the room is a dead body. The security guard grabs his walkie-talkie.

"We have a situation here. There's a body at the end of the off-limits area. Seal off all exits. No one gets in, no one gets out."

An emergency call is made to the police. The security guards seal off all exits to detain the concert-goers from leaving the scene of the crime until the police arrive. Jamie runs to where Abby is standing near the bar. A security guard runs to aid the one who found the body. Both security guards decide to follow the trail of blood drops. The concert is completely stopped and a staff member makes an announcement for people to remain calm. Jamie finally approaches Abby.

"Do you know what's going on, Jamie?"

"There's a dead body at the end of the hallway over there." Jamie points in the direction.

"That's not good." Abby said. "And I wanted to leave."

"No it's…" Jamie paused as she notices a little bit of blood on Abby's coat. "Abs… Please tell me that's not what it looks like." Jamie points to Abby's coat pocket.

Abby reaches her hand into the deep pocket of her coat. She feels something inside of the pocket; something that wasn't there before. She takes hold of the object as she wonders what on earth it could possibly be. Abby slowly pulls the object out of the pocket. Abby looks at what she now holds in her hand and her eyes widened. While holding the bloody knife, the two security guards that were following the trail of blood point their tazer guns at her.

"Freeze!" One security guard shouted.

"Put the knife down!" The other guard exclaimed.

Abby drops the knife. The knife falls to the floor. Upon hitting the floor, the knife bounces which ends up causing some of the blood to be tossed off. After one large bounce and two small bounces as it settles on the floor, Abby puts her hands up.

"It's not mine. I swear."

One security guard pulls out a pair of handcuffs. He approaches Abby in a cautious manner.

"This is just a misunderstanding." Jamie defends her friend.

"Move away, Miss." The security guard said, referring to Jamie.

Jamie steps off to the side. As Abby is being handcuffed, she looks to her friend. Jamie can see the fear in Abby's eyes and the frightened expression upon her face. Jamie immediately calls her father, Gibbs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gibbs and the team arrive at the building where the Plastic Death concert is. They all enter the crime-scene, but are stopped at the door by a local detective.

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS." Gibbs flashes his badge.

"NCIS… I just called you guys about five minutes ago. It didn't take you guys long." Detective Walter said. "How'd you get here so quickly?"

"We were in the area."

"I have the suspect sitting on the stage and her friend is sitting at the bar. I thought they should be separated."

"Where is everybody?" Gibbs wondered. "I heard the exits were sealed off and nobody was allowed to leave."

"When we found the killer, there was no reason to keep the people here any longer."

"When did the suspect suddenly become a killer to you?" Gibbs asked. "Nobody is a killer until proven guilty of doing the crime. Never assume a person is a guilty, until they're proven to be."

"Anyway, I'm figuring since she's one of yours, you can take this off my hands. Our resources are stretched thin as it is."

"Than it's a good thing I'm here."

"It's a pretty simple case if you ask me."

"At least I don't walk around accusing people of being a killer."

"Now that's not fair."

Gibbs stands in Detective Walter's face.

"What's not fair detective? Last I knew, to actually be convicted of a crime, you need a judge and jury. Plus, you need the forensic evidence to back it all up!"

"You made your point, Agent Gibbs."

"Now get off my crime-scene before you contaminate it with your foul attitude."

Detective Walter walks away and out of the building. Gibbs glances down at the stage where Abby is sitting with her head facing downward. Abby's head slowly looks upward as she recognizes Gibbs' voice. As Gibbs looks at Abby, he sees the fear in eyes. He can tell she's scared and doesn't know what to do or what even happened. Gibbs knows she's innocent; he just has to prove it. Abby's head falls to look downward again as she's never felt as helpless as she does now.

"Boss…" Tony tries to get his attention.

"DiNozzo, sketches. Ziva, pictures. McGee, bag and tag. Ducky…"

"I know, Jethro… I get the body." Ducky said.

The team walks away to do their jobs. Gibbs walks over to the bar in order to see how his daughter is doing. Gibbs approaches Jamie.

"I can't believe this." Jamie stated. "We go to a concert together and look what ends up happening." She looks down toward the stage. "Look at her down there… She's scared."

"I know she is." Gibbs agreed with Jamie's observation.

Jamie looks to her father.

"You know she didn't do this, Dad. She didn't kill that man." Jamie pleaded with her father. "She's a victim. There's no way she could ever do anything like this."

"Were you with her the entire time?" Gibbs wondered.

"No, I wasn't." Jamie said sadly.

Gibbs places his hands on Jamie's cheeks and looks her straight in the eyes.

"I'm going to do everything I can to clear Abby." Gibbs tried to assure her. "But for the time being, I can't have you talking to her."

"Are you going to go talk to her?"

"Not at this moment."

Gibbs leans forward and kisses Jamie on the forehead. He walks away from her and away from the bar area. Gibbs walks across the inside of the building. Once on the left side of the building, he walks down the hallway to the last room where the victim is. He enters into the room.

"What's the time of death, Ducky?"

"Jethro, I just got here." Ducky replied as he examines the body. "I haven't even put the liver probe in yet."

"What are you waiting for? Put the probe in."

"Do you really think Abby is capable of doing something like this?" Tony wondered.

"I had no idea she knew how to use a sniper rifle." Gibbs stated.

"So you think she could've done this."

"No I don't, DiNozzo. So we have to find out who did." Gibbs said in a strong voice. "DiNozzo, if you're done with the sketches then go outside and take statements from any concert-goers that are still hanging around."

"But Boss… It's cold outside."

"And that's a problem?" Gibbs glares at Tony.

"I don't have a jacket…" Tony begins to say as he sees the expression on Gibbs' face and realizes he doesn't care. "But that doesn't matter… So I'm going to go outside now." He leaves the area.

"Ziva, give me the camera." Ziva hands the camera to Gibbs.

"Than what should I do?" Ziva asked.

"There are quite a few concert-goers outside… Help DiNozzo take statements before they decide to leave."

"On it…" Ziva leaves the area.

"Do you have the T.O.D., Duck?"

"I estimate the time of death to be forty-five minutes to an hour ago." Ducky stated as he pulls the liver probe out of the victim.

With Tony now in the open area of the building, Jamie waves to Tony in order to grab his attention. Tony walks to the bar where Jamie is sitting.

"I see you don't have a jacket and it looks like you're about to head out to take some statements. You can use my jacket." Jamie hands her jacket to Tony.

"This is a girl's jacket."

"Tony, it's actually a man's jacket. I don't buy girlie type jackets."

"That's not the point. The point is…"

"You're afraid my Dad will see you wearing my jacket and freak out over it."

"Umm… No… I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"What's he going to do? Kick your butt for wearing my jacket. Either take my jacket or catch a cold. It's your choice."

Tony takes the jacket and puts it on. He walks to the exit of the building. Tony goes outside to meet up with Ziva. After a couple minutes, Gibbs walks over to the bar.

"Jamie, I want you to go home."

"Alright…"

Jamie looks down at the stage where Abby is sitting. Abby looks up. Jamie waves. Abby waves back. Jamie walks away from the bar and her father. Gibbs watches as his daughter walks out of the building. From the bar, Gibbs turns to look at Abby. Gibbs and Abby make eye contact with each other. Gibbs takes a deep breath as he's trying to avoid talking to her at this point; not that he thinks she's guilty, but because he still trying to figure out what to say. McGee walks up to Gibbs.

"Boss, I bagged and tagged everything I could find. I also took statements from all the security guards, the barkeeper and the owner of the building." McGee stated. "Boss... I…"

"I know McGee… I know." Gibbs stopped him as he knew what he would say in regards to Abby.

"Ducky is ready to leave."

"Go see if Tony and Ziva are done taking statements outside."

"Right Boss…" McGee walks away.

Gibbs motions for Abby to come over to him. Abby stands up. She walks to the bar where Gibbs is standing. The security guard who handcuffed Abby comes along because his cuffs are still on Abby's wrists.

"Gibbs, I didn't…"

"Quiet."

"But Gibbs…"

"I said quiet, Ms. Sciuto."

"Can you at least take these handcuffs off me?"

"Take the handcuffs off her." Gibbs said to the security guard.

The security guard unlocks the handcuffs in order to take them off Abby. After the handcuffs are off, Gibbs gently grabs Abby by the arm and walks her toward the front entrance of the building.

After fully processing the crime-scene, the team leaves and makes their way back to NCIS Headquarters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sunday**

**Chapter 3**

The team is at NCIS Headquarters and has been for a couple hours now. Abby is sitting in the lounge on the third floor, waiting for Gibbs to speak with her. Tony, Ziva and McGee are in the bullpen trying to make sense of things. Janice, the Forensics Temp, is in Abby's lab processing the evidence. Ducky is in Autopsy examining the victim. Gibbs enters Autopsy.

"Ah, Jethro." Ducky acknowledges his presence. "I was just about to call you."

"What you got Duck?"

"This reminds me of a victim I once encountered in England. The man was killed with a knife in almost the same exact way…"

"Ducky… Just tell me what you know about our victim."

Ducky places a thin ruler inside the knife wound in the upper chest area of the victim.

"What do you notice about this, Jethro?"

"The wound is almost perfectly horizontal."

"Exactly… If a person stabbed him, the wound would have a significant vertical inclination. An underhand stabbing would have an upward slant."

"And an overhand stabbing would have a downward slant."

"Precisely…" Ducky said. "This man has neither."

"So what are you suggesting? This man killed himself?" Gibbs wondered. "It wouldn't explain how the knife ended up in Abby's jacket."

"The depth and angel of the knife wound doesn't match how it would look if a person stabbed oneself. Like you said, it's almost perfectly horizontal. If he stabbed himself, the wound would have a slight upward slant. The thing is… The slant is slightly downward. This man didn't stab himself, Jethro."

"We're looking for someone who knows how to throw a knife."

"The knife was thrown with such precision. You're looking for an expert knife thrower, Jethro."

"What else you got?"

"I found a skin sample under his fingernails. I sent it up to Janice for DNA analysis."

"Abby has a couple scratches on her left arm. Looks like it would match being scratched by human nails."

"Jethro… You don't think our Abigail did it? Do you?"

"The way things are it's not looking good for her."

"That's not what I asked."

"No, I don't think she did this." Gibbs said sincerely. "But I need to find evidence to prove otherwise."

Gibbs walks to the door and leaves Autopsy. He walks to the elevator. The elevator moves up one level. He steps off. Gibbs walks into the Forensic Lab to talk to Janice.

"What do you have for me, Janice?"

"First, the skin under the victim's fingernails is a perfect DNA match to Abby."

"I was expecting that. What else?"

"The only fingerprints I was able to pull from the knife… Also belong to Abby."

"Did you lift any other fingerprints from anything in the room where the murder occurred?"

"McGee told me a cleaning crew was at the building earlier in the day. So there shouldn't have been any fingerprints lifted from the crime-scene except those from the victim and any possible suspect. Thing is, the only fingerprints that were lifted were from the victim. There were no other fingerprints in that room."

"Do you have any good news for me?"

"I'm afraid not. I just have more bad news."

"More bad news?"

"Unfortunately, when I tested Abby's gloves…"

Gibbs glares at Janice.

"Her left glove had the victim's blood on it." Janice stated.

"Of course it did." Gibbs already knows this information. "When the bastard stuffed the knife in her left pocket…"

"Look, Gibbs… I know you love Abby. She's your favorite. But everything here points to her. There's nothing here to suggest otherwise. All the evidence…"

"Find me something. Look harder!"

Gibbs begins to walk out of the lab.

"Look for what?" Janice asked loudly.

"Anything!" Gibbs exclaimed as he continues walking.

Gibbs leaves the lab and goes back to the third floor. He walks to the lounge where Abby has been sitting the passed couple of hours. Gibbs enters into the room.

"Get up, Abs. Let's go."

"Go where?"

"I don't have all day, Abs. Come on."

Abby stands. She walks over to Gibbs. The two of them go the elevator. There's silence between them as they both don't know what to say. They step inside the elevator and go down to the evidence garage.

"What are we doing here, Gibbs?"

"I just want to test something."

"Aren't you going to interrogate me? Or even ask me what happened?"

"Take this." Gibbs hands a throwing knife to Abby.

"What's this for?"

"It's the same exact knife as the murder weapon. Stand behind this line…" Gibbs moves Abby behind the duct tape line on the floor. "Throw the knife at the dummy." Gibbs points to a life-size dummy which is a couple feet in front of them.

"Instead of asking me if I killed the guy, you're asking me to throw a knife at a dummy?! Do you even care about the trouble I'm in?!"

"I want to see you throw a knife."

"The knife was thrown into the man?"

"Yes it was. Now throw the knife."

"You think I did it, don't you?"

"Throw the knife, Abs."

"And if I refuse?"

"Abs… Just do it!"

"I can't believe you think I killed him!"

"Abs…"

"Don't Abs me, Gibbs! I saved your life a while back! And right now you're accusing me of murder! Me, Gibbs! I can't believe you would think of me in this way! I'm not a killer!"

"Abby! Throw the damn knife!"

"No!" Abby clinches the knife in her hand.

"Do it now!"

"Fine! You want me to throw the stupid knife! Here you go!"

Abby turns and throws the knife at the dummy. The blade of the knife lands in the dummy's abdominal area. Abby now has an uneasy facial expression upon her face. She slowly looks to Gibbs.

"Best two out of three?" Abby said in a slightly cheerful manner.

"You're definitely no expert knife thrower." Gibbs shakes his head.

"You did all this just to observe my form?!"

"Yes."

"Wait… So you did doubt me?"

"Nah… I just wanted to observe your form." Gibbs smiles and winks at Abby.

"You bad, bad man."

Gibbs and Abby go back to the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tony, Ziva and McGee are in the bullpen discussing the case. Gibbs and Abby step off the elevator and walk into the area. Gibbs escorts Abby to his desk. She sits down. Gibbs walks out in front of the desk. Seconds later, there's the sound of something breaking nearby. Gibbs looks to Abby who pretends to be innocent by looking away, as if the broken item on his desk isn't her fault. He shakes his head and turns to the team.

"What do we have?" Gibbs asked.

"The victim's name is Christopher Mills. He lives in Fort Washington… Or, I should say, lived." Tony said.

"What about the security guard's statement?"

"The security guard who was supposed to be watching the off-limits area had to leave his post to help restrain two men who got into a fight." McGee stated.

"And confirmation?"

"A fight did break out during that time-frame." Ziva answered. "Other security guards, the bartender and a couple concert-goers confirm there was a fight that broke out at the time."

"Gibbs?" Abby tries to get his attention.

"What else?"

"The bartender remembers seeing the victim near Abby quite often. He also bought her a couple drinks." Tony said.

"Gibbs?" Abby tries getting his attention again.

"How many security guards were there?"

"Seven in total… Two at the front door… One at the back door… Two near the stage… One near the bar… And one was standing near the off-limits area… So if any fights were to break out near the back… Which, one obviously did… The security guards at the bar and off-limits area would be the ones to handle it." McGee stated.

"We know a fight broke out and the security guard had to leave his post. And apparently, in that time-frame, a man was killed in the deserted off-limits area." Tony said. "What if the fight was a diversion?"

"Gibbs?" Abby tries getting his attention for a third time.

"Ziva… McGee… Find the two people who were fighting. And find the rest of the concert-goers to get their statements."

"There were one hundred and twenty-five people at that concert." McGee said.

"How are we going to find them all?" Ziva wondered.

Gibbs glares at the both of them.

"I don't care how you do it. Just get it done."

"Right Boss…" McGee said.

Ziva and McGee walk to the elevator. The elevator door opens. Jamie steps off the elevator as Ziva and McGee get onto it.

"Yo! Old guy with grey hair! Are you ever going to talk to me?!" Abby exclaimed because she's tired of being ignored.

Gibbs walks over to where Abby is sitting.

"Yes I am."

"When?"

Jamie finally walks into the bullpen. Gibbs walks in front of Jamie to block her. She tries to go around him, but her father steps in her way; once again blocking her path to Abby.

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs wondered.

"I came to see how Abby is doing." Jamie replied.

"I told you I can't allow you to talk to her right now."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"No."

"You know she didn't do! Stop treating her like a suspect!"

"I'm doing everything I can here."

"Well… I'm not leaving. Abby and I are supposed to go to lunch today."

"You're leaving."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I need to talk to Abby in private. I can't have you around when I do so."

"You're going to stick her in the interrogation room and probe her mind?!"

Gibbs looks toward the elevator. Then he looks toward Tony who is sitting at his desk. He needs to get Jamie out of the area, but there's only one person around who can actually make sure it happens. A person he would rather not be around his daughter.

"DiNozzo! Get over here."

Tony stands up and walks over to Gibbs and Jamie.

"Yes Boss?" Tony asked. "Hi Jamie..."

"Hey Tony…"

Gibbs pulls out his wallet and hands Tony some money.

"Take Jamie to lunch. I need to talk to Abby alone."

"Aww Boss, you trust me to take your daughter out."

"No one else is here. It's more like lack of options, DiNozzo."

"You want me to go to lunch with him?!" Jamie protested.

"What's wrong with going to lunch with me?!"

"No offense Tony, but I've seen your table manners."

"Hey!"

"Both of you quiet!"

"Sorry Boss."

"Sorry Dad."

"Even lunch becomes a debate these days." Gibbs stated. "What are you two still doing here?"

"Right Boss." Tony goes to his desk to grab his car keys.

"Dad, I know you have a job to do. I just…"

"It's okay." Gibbs kisses Jamie on the forehead. "Just watch out for him."

Tony and Jamie walk to the elevator. Jamie walks into the elevator and Tony runs back to his desk because he forgot something.

"DiNozzo..." Gibbs tries to get his attention and motions for him.

"Yeah Boss?" Tony approaches.

"Keep your hands to yourself or else."

"Or else what?"

Gibbs glares at Tony.

"You'll… Break my fingers."

Gibbs nods.

"Got it Boss."

Tony runs in the direction of the elevator.

"DiNozzo!"

"Yeah Boss?"

"After lunch, go search Christopher's apartment."

"Bring Jamie with me?"

Gibbs glares at Tony again.

"Right, first drop her off then go search his apartment."

Gibbs nods his head. Tony runs back to the elevator. Gibbs looks to Abby who is still seated in his chair. He walks over to her.

"Old guy with grey hair?!"

"Well it got your attention." Abby said with an innocent smile.

"Abs, you know I need to talk to you about what happened. But I've honestly been trying to avoid it."

"I was kind of figuring you were."

"Abs…"

"I know this doesn't look good for me at all." Abby sighs.

"No, it really doesn't."

"I can't go to jail, Gibbs. I'm too fragile for prison. I don't think I'd be able to handle it. Especially with having big sweaty women wanting me to be their bitch. I just can't do it. I'm not a lesbian, Gibbs. I…" Abby becomes teary-eyed.

Gibbs embraces Abby with a hug.

"I'm going to find who did this, Abs."

"You better."

"Like I said before, you're definitely not an expert knife thrower because your form stinks." Gibbs joked.

"Hey!" Abby leans away from Gibbs. She gives him a soft punch on the arm.

Abby leans back into the comfort of Gibbs' arms. Gibbs holds Abby in his arms for a couple minutes.

For Abby, the comfort of being held in Gibbs' arms seems to make everything feel better for the time being. She's afraid, yet, at the same time, confident that Gibbs will come through for her in regards to getting her out of this jam.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tony and Jamie are at a restaurant somewhere in town. They've already placed their orders of what food they would like. Jamie ordered the chicken parmesan and Tony ordered a burrito. They're seated at a table near the window.

Jamie starts getting a little anxious. Her heartbeat increases. The placement near the large front window is making her nervous due to what happened last time she and Abby sat next to a window. The flashbacks of the evening a body crashed through the window and Abby was shot run quickly through her mind. The horror of almost losing her best friend seems to be fresh in mind at the moment. Jamie tries to hide the anxiousness, but her loss of control becomes too great to the point where a piece of bread completely crumbles in her hand due to squeezing it. Tony realizes something is wrong.

"Jamie, are you okay?"

"I haven't sat next to a window at a restaurant since…" Jamie stops and looks down as if she's ashamed or her reasoning would seem lame to the man sitting across from her.

"Waitress!" Tony calls to get their waitress' attention.

"Is there something wrong, Sir?" The waitress asked.

"The sun shining through a window always bothers my eyes. Can we be seated somewhere else please?"

"Sure… Follow me." The waitress walks Tony and Jamie to another table.

Jamie and Tony sit at the new table. The table is in the back of the restaurant, far away from the front windows.

"Thank you, Miss." Tony said.

"If there's anything else you need, let me know." The waitress walks away.

"Thanks Tony." Jamie said.

"I'm not as bad as you think." Tony said.

"You think that I think you're bad?"

"You mean to tell me you don't think I'm bad?"

"No I don't, Tony. You're just… Different."

"Different in a good way or a bad way?"

"Let's just say it takes some time to get used to you. Though, I will say you're quite funny."

"Really?! You think I'm funny?" Tony raises his eyebrow and grins.

"Oh geez, I shouldn't have said that. I can see your head getting bigger as we speak."

"Once you try the food, you'll be thanking me for bringing you here. Which in turn, will also feed my ego as well." Tony grins.

"I came here with Ziva and McGee for lunch the other week. Excellent food."

"Hold up. You had lunch with them?"

"Yeah… Several times."

"How come I was never invited?!"

"You're jealous!"

"No, I'm not."

"Like hell you aren't. You should see your facial expression right now. It's of pure jealousy."

"I'm not jealous. Just wondering why I was never invited?"

"Maybe it's because you never stick around long enough for anybody to ask you. As soon as lunch comes around, not even the Road Runner can catch-up to you."

"You have a point. When lunch time comes around, I always bolt out of there as fast as I can."

There's a moment of silence. Both of them are nervous. When they look at each other, they break eye contact as they're both finding it hard to look at each other. The realization of needing to talk about anything quickly pops into Jamie head in order to break the silence between them.

"Tony…" Jamie tries to get his attention. "What's going happen to Abby?"

"Don't worry about it." Tony answered. "Your father is doing everything he can to clear her. He won't stop until he does."

"I know. I'm just so worried about her right now."

"We all are. But it'll be cleared up soon. Gibbs will make sure of it." Tony stated. "Do you trust Gibbs? I mean, your Dad."

"Of course I do."

"Believe me when I say to trust that he'll get Abby through this. Cause he will."

"He never gives up." Jamie said with confidence.

"He'll always be there to help any of us out of any trouble."

"I know. He's a marine. Semper Fi."

"Exactly."

"I do feel better about the situation now… Thanks."

"Good."

"I was going to say something, but then I realized it would just feed that ego of yours again. So I won't."

"Jamie, is it alright if I ask you a serious question?"

"Sure… What?"

"I hope you don't get offended by my curiosity, but I was just wondering if there's something wrong with your left eye."

"The car accident fifteen years ago left me partially blind in my left eye. My left eye can see an object clearly if it's within five feet. Any object further than five feet, it's just fuzzy or blurry. There's only two ways anybody ever realizes I have a problem with my left eye. One; they see me drive. I have to turn my head slightly to the left in order to use the peripheral vision of my right eye to make up for what I lack with my left eye. Two; when walking around, I do turn my head slightly to take a quick glance of my surroundings so I don't accidentally end up bumping into something. And three; there's a slight difference in the appearance of what my left eye actually looks like when compared to my right eye. You've never seen me drive before. So you're either very observant, or, you've been staring at my eyes because you think they're pretty."

"I'm… Just very observant."

"Sure you are." Jamie doesn't believe him. "You just keep telling yourself that."

"It's true."

"So you don't think I have pretty eyes?"

"I think you have beautiful eyes…" Tony realizes he fell into the trap.

"That's so sweet of you, Tony." Jamie accepted the compliment with a smile.

"Was it hard to adapt to the change of being partially blind in one eye?"

"Actually it wasn't. When I came out of my brief coma I didn't remember anything. So for the next eleven years, I thought I was always partially blind in my left eye. Then, everything changed after a single event. I finally remembered everything, or at least a good portion of it, so I did remember my eyesight was better before the accident. But by that time, it really didn't matter. If I never lost my memory, then it would've been rather challenging to adapt to my new situation. For me, at least it wasn't an extreme. An example of an extreme would be the movie See No Evil where a lady goes blind after a horse riding accident"

"I saw that movie! From 1971 with…"

"Mia Farrow." Both Tony and Jamie said at the same time.

"I know you like movies, Tony."

"Like them… I love movies."

"So do I."

"Would you call yourself a movie buff?"

"Yes I would."

"You know the game, the Six Degrees of Kevin Bacon?"

"Yeah, you connect any film actor in history to Kevin Bacon as quickly as possible and in the fewest links as possible."

"Okay, but are you any good at it?"

"Try me."

"Carrie Fisher?"

"Carrie Fisher was in Star Wars, 1977, with Harrison Ford who was in The Fugitive, 1993, with Tommy Lee Jones who was in Batman Forever, 1995, with Val Kilmer who was in Heat, 1995, with Robert De Niro who was in Sleepers, 1996, with Kevin Bacon." Jamie smiles with pride. "Come on, that one was too easy. Give me a hard one."

"Elsa Masriera?"

"Hmm…"

"Ha! Got you!"

"Elsa Masriera was in Madre Sin Saberlo, 1927, with Mercedes Olivares who was in Bajo Dos Banderas, 1926, with Edmundo Fuenzalida who was in Los Cascabeles de Arlequin, 1926, with Placido Martin who was in El Ultimo Galope, 1951, with Yoya Martinez who was in the TV series Marron Glace, el Regreso, 1996, with Walter Kliche who was in The Lawless Land, 1988, with Xander Berkeley who was in Apollo 13, 1995, with Kevin Bacon."

Tony's jaw drops in amazement and he has a shocked facial expression upon his face.

"From the look on your face, I'd say you're impressed." Jamie grins.

The waitress comes to the table with their food. She places the food down. Jamie and Tony begin eating their lunch.

"How's the living situation with your dad been going?"

"It's going great. I've never felt so at home as I do now."

"I'm glad things worked out for you."

"I never got to go through that whole rebellious teenage stage with him though. But what I have with him right now is nice." Jamie stated. "He may not like the fact of how many ear-rings I have, but I'm twenty-three, so he can't say much about it."

"Why do you have so many ear-rings?"

"The eleven ear-rings in my left ear symbolize the amount of years I didn't remember my real father. The eight ear-rings in my right ear symbolize the amount of years I lived before the accident. Lastly, my four tats symbolize the rest of my years of life. I don't think I'll get anymore tats though."

"You have tats?!" Tony looks up at Jamie in the excitement of possibly being able to see them.

"You would love to see them wouldn't you?"

"Your damn right I would." Tony said in excitement. "I mean… I'm not too interested in tats."

"Not too interested?! Now why don't I believe that?"

"How's your food?" Tony changes the subject.

"It's really good. Have you ever had the chicken parmesan?"

"No, I haven't."

"You're missing out. You have to try this." Jamie moves to sit next to Tony. She also moves her plate over. She cuts a piece of chicken parmesan and sticks the fork into it in order to lift it up. The fork pushes the piece of food close to Tony's mouth. "Try it."

Tony closes his mouth and shakes his head from left to right.

"Just take a small bite. It's really good."

Tony shakes his head again. Jamie puts the fork down.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of germs."

"I'm not afraid of germs."

"Than why won't you eat it?"

"Cause… Umm…"

"You do realize when you kiss a girl you get the germs from her mouth. It's the same exact thing. The same germs are on the food."

"Actually it's not the same thing."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause I've never had your germs."

"Is that all that's holding you back from trying it?"

"Huh?"

Jamie places her hands on Tony's cheeks. She slowly leans her face closer to his. She gently places her lips on Tony's lips. Tony's eyes widened. Jamie gives Tony a ten second closed-mouth kiss. She leans back. More than anything, Tony would've loved for that kiss to last longer as it felt really nice.

"There… Now you have my germs. Which means you don't have any excuse for not trying this."

Jamie picks up the fork and pushes it toward Tony's mouth. Tony closes his mouth again. Jamie places her left hand on Tony's face, with his chin in the palm of her hand. She squeezes his jaw. Tony's mouth opens and she places the piece of chicken parmesan inside. Her hand closes his mouth shut.

"Now chew."

Tony begins chewing the food out of no choice. After swallowing the food, Jamie takes her hand off his face.

"Wasn't that good?"

"Yeah… Very good."

"The kiss or the food?"

"Umm… The food."

"So you're saying my kiss wasn't good? That's really what a lady wants to hear, Tony."

"No, no, no, no, no." Tony waves his finger. "I'm not falling for that again."

The two of them smile at each other and continue eating their food. Now, with sitting right next to each other and after the kiss, Tony can't help but look at Jamie quite often and think about her in a way which would get him killed by her father, his boss.

Once finished eating lunch, Tony pays and they leave the restaurant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After lunch, Tony goes to Christopher's apartment building in order to search his apartment for any clue as to who would want him dead and why. Jamie is with him. They walk into the building where the Super bumps into them on his way out the door.

"Special Agent DiNozzo, NCIS." Tony flashes his badge.

"What may I do for you?" The Super asked.

"Christopher Mills' apartment, where is it?"

"Is Chris in some sort of trouble?"

"You can say that. He's lying on an autopsy table." Jamie stated.

"And since he's dead, I doubt he'd mind us searching his place." Tony added. "It would really help our investigation if you would show us where his apartment is."

"Oh… Right this way." The Super leads them to Christopher's apartment on the second floor.

While standing right outside Christopher's apartment, Tony waves off the Super to not unlock and open the door. Tony pulls out his sidearm as the Super steps to the side. Tony quietly unlocks the door and slowly opens it.

"Stay here." Tony said softly.

Tony walks cautiously into the apartment. Once the apartment is cleared of any potential threat, he walks back to the door and puts holsters his sidearm.

"It's clear." Tony said.

"If there's anything else you need, you know where to find me." The Super stated. "I was on my way out to run some errands, but it's nothing important, so I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"We appreciate the cooperation and the courtesy." Jamie thanks the man.

The Super leaves in order to go down stairs. Jamie walks into the apartment. Tony closes the door.

"So what are we looking for?" Jamie wondered.

"What we're looking for?!" Tony exclaimed. "I was supposed to drop you off after lunch. Then come here."

Jamie walks close to Tony. She lifts her left hand and places three of her fingers on Tony's face. Jamie's fingers gently glide down Tony's cheek as she walks passed him.

"Like you really wanted to drop me off anyway?" Jamie glides her fingers off Tony's face and continues walking.

"No, I didn't. But that's not the point. The point is, your father told me to drop you off."

"Just tell him I'm stubborn and I wouldn't let you."

"You definitely can be stubborn at times."

"You're not supposed to agree with me. You're supposed to say… No Jamie, I don't think you're stubborn at all. I always enjoy your company very much."

"Now why on earth would I say something like that?"

Jamie walks closer to Tony again. She leans forward a little bit in order to whisper in his ear. Tony heartbeat increases.

"Cause you like me. That's why." Jamie whispered.

"We should really start searching." Tony stated.

"Yes, we should."

"You look in the closet outside the bedroom and I'll look in this area over here." Tony points to his area.

Jamie walks in the direction of the closet just outside the bedroom. Tony watches as Jamie walks away from him. Tony can't help but be completely mesmerized by her ass. After Jamie reaching the closet, Tony turns to the side and walks to the computer. He smacks himself on the back of the head.

"DiNozzo, you're a dead man." He said softly to himself.

Tony begins searching around the desk. Only problem is; he keeps getting distracted by looking over at Jamie who is looking through the closet. Tony grabs a pile of papers and begins flipping through them. He turns his head to look at Jamie again. The sight of her makes his heartbeat increase. The heart inside of him beats like never before. Jamie turns to look at Tony. Tony quickly looks down at the papers, hoping Jamie didn't notice he was staring at her. From where she is, Jamie smiles. She turns back to the closet. Inside the closet, she notices a violin. She takes the violin out.

"Look what I found."

"It's a violin. So?"

Jamie begins playing the violin. Tony looks at her in astonishment. As Jamie continues playing the violin, she walks into the area where Tony is. She finally stops.

"Hold on… You love loud, hard music, yet you know how to play the violin?!"

"I'm not completely uncultured, you know." Jamie stated. "Just because I love the loud, hard stuff the most doesn't mean I don't like other forms of music. There's a lot you don't know about me."

"And there's a lot about me, you don't know."

"Well… We'll eventually have to work on that. Won't we?"

"That we will."

Jamie walks away. Tony watches her once again; his eyes fixated on her. Jamie walks back to the closet and puts the violin away. She enters into the bedroom and out of Tony's sight.

"I'm definitely a dead man." Tony muttered softly to himself.

Tony and Jamie both search their areas for a couple minutes.

"Tony!" Jamie shouted.

Tony runs into the bedroom with his sidearm drawn. He begins pointing the gun around the room. Jamie just looks at him wondering what he's doing.

"It's only me in here."

"I thought you were in trouble." Tony holsters the sidearm.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Jamie walks over to Tony and places her head on his shoulder and her arms around him. "My hero." She laughs.

"Next time you shout my name, I'm not coming. And if you are in trouble at the time, then you're screwed."

Jamie backs away and punches him in a playful manner.

"So you wouldn't come save me if I was in trouble?! That's real nice of you. Not that I would need your help anyway."

"Yeah, you can just scare the bad guys away by playing the violin."

Jamie smacks Tony on the back of the head.

"You're not Gibbs. You can't do that!"

"I am a Gibbs. So, yes, I can do that."

"I meant, my boss Gibbs."

"You're really going argue with me?" Jamie glares at Tony.

"I guess I'm not."

"Did you really not like the way I played the violin?"

"I was joking." Tony stated. "I thought it was good. I was a little shocked you know how to play it, but it was definitely good." Tony kisses Jamie on the cheek because he's been wanting to so badly.

"Thanks."

"So what do you find in here?"

"Look at this." Jamie steps toward the dresser and points at a picture. "I remember seeing that girl at the concert."

"She must be Christopher's girlfriend."

"Or ex-girlfriend." Jamie said. "Now take a look at this." She points to a trophy.

Tony looks at the trophy.

"Tony, she's the one who did it. It has to be her."

"I didn't realize there was a knife throwing competition." Tony said in astonishment.

"And his girlfriend, ex… Whoever the hell she is, won first place!"

Jamie places her hands on Tony cheeks. She looks him in the eyes.

"Do you know what this means?!" Jamie exclaimed in excitement.

"You're not going start pinching my cheeks are you?" Tony wondered.

"I could if you want."

"So what does this mean?"

"This means we found who killed the dude at the concert! I can place her at the concert and I'm sure other people can as well. Plus, she won first place in a knife throwing competition. She's the exert knife thrower!"

From the excitement, Jamie kisses Tony. Afterwards, she begins dancing around the room.

"Jamie…?"

"Yes?"

"We still have to prove she did it."

"But we found her." Jamie stops dancing.

"I know. It's just… In order to convict of her of the crime, we need the evidence that she actually did it. What we have is circumstantial evidence. The problem is; all the solid evidence points to Abby."

Jamie sighs and sits on the bed. Tony sits on the bed next to Jamie. She begins getting teary-eyed and leans toward Tony. He embraces her with a hug.

"I know how much you care for Abby. We all do."

"What if…"

"That won't happen. We won't let it."

Tony kisses Jamie on the head and holds her in his arms for a couple minutes.

For Tony, holding Jamie in his arms feels so good. Her body pressed against his, the scent of her hair and her arm wrapped around him are all things making him feel nervous, especially because he doesn't want to let go. Tony quickly thinks about Gibbs and how angry he would be if anything were to happen between his daughter and him. But for some reason, the thoughts of Gibbs killing him don't seem to faze him at all. Tony's eyes widen as he finally realizes he really likes Jamie to extent of not caring about what Gibbs may possibly do to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After searching Christopher's apartment for a little while longer, Tony and Jamie finally leave and go back to the car. Jamie gets into the car and closes the door. Tony opens the driver's side door, pulls out his cell-phone and stands there. He calls McGee.

"McGee, Christopher Mills had a girlfriend." Tony stated. "Her name is Amber McLynn. Find out where she works."

"On it…" McGee starts a computer search to see what he can find. "You think you found something at Christopher's apartment?"

"I got more than something." Tony sits inside the car and closes the door. "The girl was at the concert and she has a first place trophy from a knife throwing competition."

"How do you know she was at the concert?"

"Cause Jamie recognized her."

"Jamie's with you?"

"Hi McGee!" Jamie shouted from the passenger seat.

"Uh… Hi Jamie." McGee greeted her even though she can't hear him. "Tony… When I got back, Gibbs kept asking me if you dropped her off."

"Obviously I didn't, McGee."

"You really want to piss off Gi…"

"Do you have anything on the girlfriend yet?"

"Yes… There's a recent restraining order against her."

"Let me guess… Filed by the boyfriend, Christopher Mills."

"Yeah."

"That gives her motive. He meets a girl at the concert, Abby. She gets jealous, kills him and stuffs the murder weapon in Abby's coat."

"Sounds about right."

"Where does she work?"

"She works at a warehouse down by the docks. I'm sending you the coordinates right now."

"Meet me there… And bring Ziva."

"Be there in a few minutes."

Both Tony and McGee close their phones. At NCIS Headquarters, Gibbs walks into the bullpen.

"Be where in a few minutes, McGee?" Gibbs asked as he walks to his desk.

"Uh… Umm…"

"Tony found our suspect." Ziva said. "We're going to go pick her up."

"What are you waiting around for?"

"Right Boss."

Ziva and McGee grab their gear and leave NCIS Headquarters.

Eventually, they all met up with each other at the warehouse by the docks. They exit from their vehicles.

"Hey." Jamie greeted Ziva and McGee.

"Hello again, Jamie." McGee greeted her.

"Hi Jamie." Ziva greeted her.

"Jamie, stay in the car." Tony said.

"Okay."

"Let's roll." Tony said to the others.

Tony, Ziva and McGee enter the warehouse and search around for Amber McLynn. They finally find her in a back area near the equipment storage. Amber sees them coming into the area. She slowly grabs a small three inch throwing knife she's carrying. She hides it in her hand, under the table in front of her.

"Amber, I'm Special Agent DiNozzo with NCIS. I'd like to…"

Amber makes a slight arm movement which Ziva read perfectly. Ziva grabs Tony. Amber throws the knife in their direction as Ziva pulls Tony. The knife penetrates in the wall, a couple inches away from Tony's head. Amber runs away. Tony glances at the knife sticking out of the wall.

"Forget asking her a couple questions." Tony said.

"It really doesn't look like she's up for talking." McGee said.

"You think?!" Tony exclaimed. "The chick tried to kill me."

"Or maybe it's your charming personality that scared her away." Ziva joked.

"Let's get her. And Ziva…"

"Yes?"

"We need her alive."

Tony, Ziva and McGee run after Amber. They run around a corner and see Amber is waiting for them. Three knives are quickly thrown. Tony and Ziva duck behind a large crate and McGee jumps behind a couple barrels as Amber is continuing to throw a couple more small knives at them.

"Where the hell is she getting all of those knives?!" Tony exclaimed.

"I think she has a knife vest." Ziva stated.

"That's great… We're up against that knife throwing guy from the movie Desperado with Antonio Banderas… Though, for us, it's a girl instead." Tony stated. "We're going to have knives thrown at us all day."

"I can take her out."

"We need her alive, Ziva." Tony said. He looks across the way at McGee hiding behind the barrels. "McGee, you see her?"

"She moved on." McGee replied as he looks between the barrels.

"Okay…" Tony said. He looks to Ziva. "Maybe just shoot her in the leg."

"My pleasure…" Ziva said as she likes the idea.

The three of them cautiously stand up from their places of cover. The search for Amber continues. For a couple minutes they're unable to locate her. Suddenly, they hear screaming. They run to the left, following the sound of the screams. As they continue in the direction they're going, the screams become louder and louder until they're outside a room and can tell the screams are coming from inside. They stand outside the room with each of them having the sidearm drawn.

"Amber! We just want to talk." Tony shouted. He looks to Ziva in order to whisper to her. "And maybe shoot you in the leg or something." He whispered. Ziva smiles at the addition.

"I don't think she's up for talking right now, Tony!"

Three of them look at each other as they recognized the voice. They pop their heads into the doorway to see something they didn't expect. Amber is pinned face down to the ground, her right arm is being twisted and a knee is pushing into her back. Amber screams again. The team walks into the room. Their weapons are holstered.

"I thought I told you to stay in the car." Tony said.

"I'm not one to follow orders." Jamie stated.

"Get this bitch off me!" Amber screamed.

"Don't call me a bitch!" Jamie exclaimed. "It's not nice!" Jamie twists her arm a little bit more.

"Aaaaahhhhh! I confess! I did it! I'll sign anything you want! I'll give a full statement explaining why I did it! Just please get her off me!"

Ziva and McGee walk over. They try so hard to hold their laughter in. Jamie gets off Amber. Ziva puts handcuffs on Amber. Amber is taken out of the room. Tony looks at Jamie, who just smiles at him.

"How'd I do?" Jamie asked.

"Not bad…" Tony said with a smile. "Not bad at all."

Tony and Jamie walk out of the room. They're way out of view of the others. As they walk side-by-side, the back of the hands occasionally touch. More than anything, both of them want to hold each other's hand. But as they walk, they only continue the occasional touch. Each touch feels like a warm summer breeze to both of them.

Outside of the warehouse, the handcuffed Amber is placed inside Ziva and McGee's car. As Tony and Jamie step out from the trucking door to the warehouse, the distance between them becomes greater. Though they would prefer walking side-by-side, hand-in-hand, they're both trying hard to resist the urge.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The four of them, along with Amber, return to NCIS Headquarters. Amber is escorted onto the elevator in order to bring her up to Gibbs. Once they enter into the bullpen, Gibbs stands up from his chair at the sight of the handcuffed suspect. He walks to the front of his desk.

"I hear you're going to give a full confession." Gibbs stated.

"Just keep that crazy bitch away from me." Amber said in reference to Jamie.

"That crazy bitch as you referred to her… Is my daughter." Gibbs smiles proudly.

"Can I give my statement to somebody else who's unrelated and I haven't offended?"

"Sure you can… Let me find a free agent who is willing to take your statement." Gibbs looks around the squad room. "Nobody's free at the moment, expect my daughter. I'll let her take your statement."

"I'd gladly take her statement." Jamie stated.

"No! Please God no!" Amber exclaimed. "I'm sorry I called your daughter a bitch. I didn't mean it. You can't put me in a room with her again! Keep her away from me! Please! I beg of you!"

Gibbs takes Amber and escorts her to the interrogation room in order to get her statement and for her to write the promised full confession. Ziva and McGee walk away from the area, leaving Tony and Jamie alone. Tony goes to sit in his chair. Abby pops out of the elevator and runs over. She hugs Jamie tightly. From his seat, Tony looks at them.

"I heard you kicked some butt!" Abby exclaimed in excitement.

"Word travels fast around here." Jamie said.

"If you two keep hugging so much, people will think you're lesbians." Tony grins.

The girls glare at Tony.

"You would love that, wouldn't you?" Abby asked.

"I think he would." Jamie said.

The two girls walk behind Tony's desk to where he's sitting in his chair. A couple desk items are moved to the side. They both sit on either side of Tony's desk. They look at each other.

"What do you think Abby? Should we try it?"

"Why not?"

Tony watches in excitement as Abby and Jamie lean closer to each other. The gap between their faces becomes smaller and smaller until their lips are almost touching. With their lips so close to each other's, they both stuck their tongues out. They touch their tongues together and finally lock lips. Tony immediately jolts up from his chair and sticks his arms between and is now pushing Jamie away from Abby in a gently manner to not hurt her.

"Okay, show's over." Tony said.

"Tony! I thought you love watching two girls kiss?" Abby said.

"I thought all guys love it." Jamie stated.

"Yeah, well… No doing that on my desk. Nor in the vicinity of my desk." Tony said. "Actually… No doing that period… Especially around me."

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy in your voice Tony?" Abby asked.

"No, I'm just… Not in the mood for seeing that right now."

"Fair enough." Abby said.

Jamie turns to look at Abby.

"Abs?"

"Yes Jamie?"

"Remember that thing we wanted Tony's help with?" Jamie winks at Abby.

"Oh yeah! We can do that now."

"Do what now?!" Tony wondered.

Abby and Jamie stand up and walk to either side of Tony's chair. They each pull a pants leg up and swing their bare leg over the chair in front of Tony. They each place their foot on the opposite arm of the chair in order to provide support for their stance. Their legs have Tony trapped in the chair. Tony has a confused look on his face.

"We keep debating on whose legs are better." Jamie stated.

"So we need your help." Abby added.

Tony is staring at the two legs in front of him.

"Which one of us has the best legs?" Abby asked.

"It might be hard for him to decide." Jamie stated. "Maybe if he felt the smoothness of our legs, it would help his decision."

"Wait… What?" Tony said as he really has no idea what's going on because the two bare legs in front of him are very distracting.

The two girls grab either of Tony's hands, the closest one to where their positioned on either side of the chair, and place it on their legs. Tony's left hand is on Abby's leg and his right hand is on Jamie's leg. They both begin to gently glide Tony's hand up and down their legs. Tony starts to squirm in his chair. After a minute they take Tony's hands off their legs and each place a handcuff on his wrist. They exchange Tony's hands in order to cross his arms together as they can attach the handcuffs to the arms of the chair. Tony now sits, with his arms crossed and handcuffed to the arms of his chair. Abby and Jamie take their legs off Tony's chair.

"You hungry Jamie?"

"I am actually."

"Let's go get a bite to eat."

"Good idea."

Abby and Jamie walk out of the bullpen and in the direction of the elevator. Tony, who is in a slight trance from staring at their legs, finally snaps out of it.

"I'm up for some food!" Tony exclaimed.

"You can come, Tony." Abby stated.

Tony tries to stand up. He realizes he's handcuffed to the chair.

"But I don't think you can bring the chair with you." Jamie laughed.

"Haha! Nice joke."

"Bye Tony." Jamie waves.

"You're not going to leave me here like this. Are you?" Tony asked. "Jamie? Abby?"

Abby and Jamie continue walking toward the elevator. Tony wheels his chair out from behind his desk. The girls step onto the elevator. The elevator door closes as Tony is still trying to use his legs to push himself out of the bullpen. The girls are gone.

"He got quite jealous when we kissed." Abby stated.

"Uh-huh." Jamie replied.

"You do realize I'm not going to stop bugging you until you tell me what's up with you and Tony."

"I know… I'll tell you later when I figure it out myself, okay."

"Deal."

Jamie and Abby get off the elevator on the ground floor and leave the building.

Meanwhile, back inside on the third floor, Tony is still handcuffed to his chair and unable to get out. Gibbs and McGee walk into the area and notice Tony in the middle of the bullpen, handcuffed to his chair.

"I see the girls played you for a fool, DiNozzo." Gibbs stated.

"Boss! Thank God you're here. Can you unlock these?"

"I told you to drop Jamie off after lunch. Instead, you bring her on an apartment search and also to pick up the suspect. You disobeyed a direct order. Do you really think I'm going to unlock those handcuffs?"

"No."

"Good answer."

Gibbs smacks Tony on the back of the head.

"But Boss, she was being stubborn and wouldn't let me drop her off."

"She's a Gibbs. What did you expect, DiNozzo?" Gibbs stated. "And with the way things went down today, if you're not careful, I'll give your job to Jamie."

Gibbs walks away. Tony looks at McGee.

"He didn't mean that, did he?"

"Yes, I think he did."

"Unlock these cuffs."

"I don't think I should."

"Why not?!"

"You're on Gibbs' bad side."

"Does he have another side?"

"Not sure. But if he does, I don't want to find out if it's an even worse side. So you're on your own."

"McGee, I stopped calling you Probie out of respect. Don't make me start calling you that again. Come on, unlock me."

"McGee!" Gibbs waves to get McGee's attention.

"Well, see you Tony." McGee walks in the direction of the elevator.

"Wait! Come on! McGee? You're forcing me to start calling you Probie again!" Tony shouted. "McGee?! Probie?! Gibbs?! Boss?! You can't leave me cuffed to my chair!" Tony pushes his chair in order to go after McGee.

Gibbs and McGee step onto the elevator. Tony pushes his chair unto the elevator. Gibbs shoves the chair, along with Tony, off of the elevator.

"Furniture doesn't leave the office." Gibbs stated.

"But I'm cuffed to it!"

"Not my problem DiNozzo."

McGee waves at Tony as the elevator door closes.

"This is just great." Tony sighed. "I have to hit the head."

Tony looks around to see if anybody is around to unlock the handcuffs. His legs push the chair through the squad room in the search of any signs of life. His eyes catch a glimpse of someone who just rounded the corner down the hall. He starts pushing the chair in the direction.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Late Sunday night, Gibbs wakes up in order to get something to drink. As he walks passed Jamie's room, he notices her door is open. He peeks in as he knows Jamie likes to have her door closed at night. Jamie isn't there. Gibbs walks downstairs to the kitchen. He sees the basement light is on. He walks through the basement doorway to see Jamie sitting on the stool looking at the unfinished boat. Jamie looks up and smiles at him. Gibbs walks down the stairs and sits on the stool right next to Jamie, at her right side.

"Couldn't sleep?" Gibbs asked.

"There's a little too much on my mind, I guess." Jamie answered as she places her right hand in her father's left hand.

"It's obvious something is your mind. So how about you tell me."

"It amazes me how people can be so cruel to each other… I mean, with everything that happened to me a while back, and then someone trying to frame Abby for murder and all the other crap you hear in news, it makes me wonder what we, as human beings, are actually doing here."

"The world can be cruel at times, yes. But there's also a lot of good as well."

"I know." Jamie clinches her father's hand.

"Did Abby tell you how she got those scratches on her arm?"

"You mean you never asked her?"

"I never talked to her about what happened."

"It doesn't surprise me that you never doubted her."

"Not even for a minute."

"That guy Chris, he tripped near Abby and as he fell his hand scratched her arm. It's how they met."

"And the ex-girlfriend saw them together after that." Gibbs added. "You know, Abby's lucky to have a friend like you."

"I'm just glad it's all over." Jamie said. "And I'm lucky to have her as a friend and you as a father."

"Speaking of cruelty before, when I was in the interrogation room with Amber…"

"Okay, what I did to her in the warehouse was completely different!"

"Uh-huh..."

"It was! Besides, I get it from you anyway."

"You're definitely a Gibbs." Gibbs smiles with pride.

"And there's nothing wrong with that." Jamie smiles back at him.

Jamie leans toward her father and places her head on his shoulder. Gibbs extends his right hand closer to where the two of them are holding each other's hands. Jamie takes her right hand out of his left hand. She moves her hand into his right hand in order to free his left arm. Gibbs moves his body slightly in order to wrap his left arm around Jamie.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember when we first started building the boat?"

"Yes I do. You were four-years-old at the time."

"I couldn't do much because I was so young. But it was our boat. We were building that boat together."

"We were inseparable… Just me and you."

"We lost fifteen years, but the happiest memories I have with you were when you and me were in the basement working on our boat."

"I didn't realize those times meant so much to you."

"They meant more to me than you could possibly imagine. It was our time. Just father and daughter. You and me. Together."

"We still have our time."

"It's not the same though. This isn't the same boat we worked on so many years ago. How many times did you restart?"

"Oh God… I think as many times as I've been married."

"What's that? Five or six?"

"Don't go overboard. It was four."

"As much as I love spending time with you and the two of us working on the boat… This boat… We didn't start together. Not that it's a bad thing. I still enjoy doing it. It's just… Not the same."

"Yeah, those were great times we had."

"I'm going to go to bed now." Jamie leans away and stands up.

"Night Jamie."

"Good night, Dad." She leans forward and kisses her father on the cheek.

Jamie walks up the stairs and out of the basement. She continues to the second floor, up to her bedroom. She climbs into her bed, turns the light off and goes to sleep.

Gibbs remains in the basement. He's sitting on the stool staring at the unfinished boat.

An hour passes.

Gibbs stands up, walks up the stairs and closes the basement door. He walks back down to the boat. He looks at the boat once more. As he continues looking at the boat, his hand searches the wall for the sledgehammer. With the sledgehammer in hand, he begins bashing the boat with it.

In the morning, Jamie wakes up and goes downstairs. She wonders where her father is. Usually, her father is already awake making breakfast at this time. A thought crosses her mind. She thinks he might have stayed in the basement working on the boat all night. It wouldn't surprise her if he did because he does that occasionally. She opens the basement door and walks halfway down the stairs. She sees the boat is completely destroyed. Her father is sitting on the stool.

"Oh my God! What'd you do to the boat?!"

"I didn't particularly like it. Besides, I thought we could start a boat together. From scratch… From the very beginning… Just me and you."

"I…" Jamie is speechless at this remarkable gesture and begins getting teary-eyed.

"Are you going to come help me get these broken pieces out of here so we can start?"

"It's Monday morning… You have to go to work."

"I took a personal day because I was hoping you'd say, yes, to wanting to start building a boat together. But if you don't want to…"

"I'd love to!"

"I'll even let you be the one to give our new boat a name."

"I want the boat to be named, Shannon, after mom."

"Shannon it is. Come on… Let's get this mess cleaned up so we can start."

Jamie continues down the stairs and begins picking up the broken boat pieces. The two of them, Gibbs and Jamie, clear the basement of all the broken pieces of the old boat.

After cleaning the basement of the broken boat pieces, they start building a new boat, from the very beginning, just father and daughter, together. A boat they would work on by hand, for as long as it takes to finish.

**THE END**

This concludes the story "Wrong Place, Wrong Time". Coming soon will be the next story in this series. But until then, I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
